New Girl In La Push
by JacobsSis101
Summary: Starts during New Moon. Jacob isnt a werewolf and Edward has left Bella. When Bella and Jake are out shopping for new car parts a friend of Billys moves back to La Push. She knows all about the supernatural, so what does Jacob have to do with her future?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters throughout this story, apart from Nikki.**

**Chapter 1 Introductions**

I can't believe I am about to do this. I knew this was silly and stupid. So why was I so eager to see Billy again? I haven't seen him for about ten years; will he still care about me...?

I guess I should tell you all about myself. My name is Nikki Woods. I am fifteen years old and a half human and half vampire child with three gifts, shape shifter, which means that i can go into the form of any animal i want or any human form i want. I can make the impossible happen, which means i can make anything that i want to happen, whether it is make a fire or make something appear out of thin air. I can know anything in the world, all i have to do is ask myself the question and i will know the answer. And i am also immune to all gifts which i guess that means i have four powers or whatever.

But anyway I know what you are thinking, how can that happen? Right. Well I really don't know myself but I do know that my father was the vampire. He was a human drinker and didn't care at all about human life. I guess he just wanted to experiment. My mother was the human. She had beautiful strawberry blonde coloured hair that flowed nearly all the way down to her lower back. She also had the most wonderful ice-blue coloured eyes you have ever seen. I am basically human apart from the gifts. I do not drink blood, run really fast, have super strength or anything. This is lucky considering that i HATE vampires because of what happened to my mum.

My mother died when I was born. It was my fault, I ripped my way out of my mother's stomach and it killed her almost instantly. I blame myself for her death but I was fortunate enough to have nearly all the same looks as her, and hopefully her personality. I am outgoing and don't care what anyone thinks of me, and I loved music. I am tiny, about 4'10, I have her long, curly and strawberry blonde coloured hair and ice-blue eyes that look like the ocean. That's where I like to be, near the ocean, because it's where my mum lived before my father came along and let me kill her. It was very hard for me to survive. Lucky for me La Push wasn't that far away.

_...Flashback..._

_When I was old enough to run, (which only happened to be a few month after I was born, thanks to me being able to grow super fast), I ran around desperately trying to find a source of food. As I passed an opening in the woods I found a small red house with a beautiful black haired woman out the front. When I stepped out into the woman rushed to me shouting "Billy Billy" nearly every second. _

_Two years later and I was still considered part of Sarah, the woman who found me, and her husband Billy's family along with their son and two older daughters Rebecca and Rachel. My name was Nikki Black, short for Nicole, and i was physically about six years old now. A few months later and Sarah and Billy were out for dinner. We had a baby-sitter that night, someone from La Push. When the phone rang she went to get it and almost straight after the greetings she went into the kitchen, leaving us four out in the lounge room. After a few minutes our babysitter came out and told us to get into the car. It was that night that we found out about the car accident. The night we found out Billy is going to be in a wheelchair. The night that we found out Sarah had died. _

_It was one of the worst nights of my life. Finding out that I had lost another mother. It was hard to stay with having all the memories around. So three years after the accident I couldn't take it anymore and I just left. I was physically about the age of fourteen, so to anyone who saw me I would just look like any teenager out with her friends. _

_I had been staying in Port Angeles for the past ten years when I couldn't stand being away from the Blacks anyway. Everywhere I looked it somehow reminded me of them. So I got into my convertible BMW and drove. _

_...End Flashback..._  
Which brings us to where we are now. I knew I shouldn't have left, but I needed it. I needed to know how Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca grew up. I needed to know if Billy was alright or if he moved on. I needed to know if I was still a part of a family.

Jacob must be around sixteen years old now. I wonder how he is going. Rachel and Rebecca must be about twenty-two. They should be out of the house by now.

As I drove down the main rode to La Push I caught sight of something large on the edge of the woods, it looked rather like a dog. The only words that came to my mind then were 'werewolf'. I had learnt about them when I had met some vampires.

_...Flashback..._

_Instantly taking a dislike to them they kept on talking about how they were gonna kill me and how the werewolves were gonna finish the job. They didn't know what I could do before it was too late. I made flames all around the two vampires that had planned to kill me and slowly brought the fire in to meet the vampires and watch them burn to ashes. They took a few minutes to burn because they weren't ripped apart. But it still worked. The vampires were gone, but that still left me to think about what they said about the werewolves. I started to look around and see what they were. All I got was that they were people that turned into large wolves. It was either because of a your family history or because of infection. But of course the infection thing has been around for a while. So I really doubt that was real._

_...End Flashback..._

Before I could stop the car the wolf was already way into the forest. I would have to ask Billy about the history of La Push, maybe he had an idea.

As I drew closer to the Black's house I started to get really _really _nervous about seeing them again. What if Billy didn't want to see me? After all I did leave them. What would he think of me being back? Before I could even answer myself I was parked outside of their house. The little red house was exactly the same as I remember. I smiled when all the memories flashed into my head.

Just then I saw a movement that came from the curtain from inside the house. I sighed as I got out of my car and slowly made my way to the front door with my eyes on the ground. Before I could even knock the door was already opened and I slowly lifted my head to meet the eyes of a very surprised Billy Black.

"Nikki?" He asked dumbfounded. I smiled and replied "Hey Billy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Long Time No See**

"_Nikki?" he asked dumbfounded. I smiled and replied "Hey Billy"_

Billy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He just sat there in his wheelchair starring at me. The look on his face told me that I was the last person he expected to be at his house at five o'clock in the afternoon.

It felt like I had been standing there for hours just waiting for Billy to move. When he finally started to move I breathed a sigh of relief. He started to look me up and down, making sure he saw every inch of my body before finally looking at my face. His eyes were filled with happiness and a grin started to form across his mouth.

"Well it's been too long. Come in before you freeze." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice. He moved out of the doorway so I could make my way into the small house. Everything was still the same. The walls, the flooring and even the couches. Billy led me through to the kitchen and asked me to have a seat.

"Can I get you anything, hot chocolate?" he grinned at me, remembering how I loved chocolate. I grinned back and replied "I will get it Billy."

As he moved out of the way so I could get a drink he started to ask me how I was doing. After a good hour of me explaining where I have been and what I have been up to, I started to ask him how his family were going and what they were up to.

"So how are you Billy? I haven't seen you for about ten years. Did you miss me?" I grinned at him hoping that my question came out as more of a joke. It worked because he laughed. "Of course I missed you Nikki, you were like a daughter to me, and you still are. I've been hanging around here most of my days, obviously I can't go anywhere a lot. Really the only time I do go out is when I can peal Jacob away from that car he is making, which isn't a lot." He sighed and turned towards me. "And before you ask, Rachel went off to college a while ago; Rebecca moved to Hawaii and recently got married. Jacob, like I just explained is still living here with me. Obviously because he is still only sixteen. He repairs things in his spare time, that's why he is making his own car, to give him something to do while he is away from Bella." Billy sighed again.

"You don't like Bella? Or is it something to do with the car?" I asked, puzzled by his reactions. Billy looked at me then sighed again and said "no I like Bella of course but, it's just her choice of people in the past that has me worried" he explained. "You see Bella had a boyfriend a few months ago that left her, alone, in the woods."

"Why would that make her have a bad choice of people? That's in the past right. I mean as long as he is human how can she go wrong?"

"Well that's the thing, he wasn't human." Billy said, watching my reaction closely.

"What? That makes no sense, he has to be human." I said completely confused by what he said, that was until something in my head clicked, "vampire" I whispered, looking at Billy to make sure I wasn't crazy. Billy confirmed what I thought by one single nod.

"Why would she go out with a vampire? Wouldn't he, well you know, kill her?" now I was starting to feel sick.

He sighed and answered "we don't know. The vampire she was going out with was part of a coven of seven; they called themselves 'vegetarians' because they don't drink human blood. But still it doesn't help things down in La Push either."

"Why doesn't it help things down here?"

He shook his head "forget it, just ignore that part"

"Does it have anything to do with the werewolf I saw on the way in here?" now having Billy's full attention.

"How did you know it was a werewolf?"

"I learnt about them. Why am i not supposed to know? I am not exactly human myself Billy I think I can handle strange."

He sighed "I know it's just well..." "Hey Dad I'm back"

Billy was interrupted by a calling from the door. Before anyone could respond there was a young man standing in the doorway. He was tall, almost double my size, russet skin and almost black hair. Not far behind him there was another young looking girl with brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. I barely took notice of the girl because as soon as I saw the boy, all I thought of was werewolf. Billy, of course, noticed that I had figured it out but went along with introductions anyway.

"Nikki, you should remember Jacob from when you were younger. And this is Bella." He said gesturing to each of them. At the sound of my name Jacob looked up and stared at me with confused eyes. "Dad didn't you say that a girl named Nikki died when I was six?" he asked, grabbing hold of Bella's hand. She looked a little uncomfortable but didn't pull away.

I looked at Billy and gave him a questioning look. Why did he tell Jacob that I had died?

"Yeah I know Jacob, I will explain things later." With that Jacob and Bella were off out the back.

I turned to Billy and he sighed "I told Jacob that you had died because it felt easier than telling him you left. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him. It was like Sarah had died all over again. It was one of the hardest things for me to do." Billy explained, trying to cover up his emotions, but they were there.

"I'm sorry for leaving Billy, I really am. It was just hard for me to be around what with all the memories and all..."

"Its fine Nikki, you know you are a daughter to me and I would support you in any way you want, you know that." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I better get going, I have to be at the hotel soon" I said, getting up from the seat and making my way towards the door.

"What? No you're not; you're staying right here with me and Jake. I don't want you in a hotel room all by yourself." He said as I turned towards him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble, what with Jake and all..." I trailed off wondering how he will cope with someone who was supposably dead living in their house.

"Trust me, Jacob will be fine. Go on and get your stuff and you can have Rebecca's old room" he said. I grinned and went to get my stuff.

As I walked out the door I saw a big red truck. It looked years old and was rusted a lot. Getting inside of it was Bella, so I assumed that it was hers. When I went out to my car I saw Jacob practically drooling over it. I laughed a little at his reaction and got my stuff.

When I got back inside I saw Billy looking out the window. He was muttering about something I couldn't understand. Then he looked at me, smiled and led the way into the bedroom.

Once I was in the bedroom he let me put my stuff away and told me to come down when I was ready. When I put my stuff away I had a little look around the bedroom, when I found a photo album in the middle of the closet. I grabbed it and sat on the bed with it. I opened the album to a picture of all the Blacks. It had been taken when Jake was only a few months old. Just when I was about to turn the page I heard a clash as a glass hit the ground.

I quickly put the album under the bed and ran down stairs.

As I came to the end of the stairs I saw the first bit of evidence that something had been broken. I carefully walked around the glass and into the kitchen. Billy was wheeling his way over to the cupboard to get the broom when I came in.

"Billy what happened" I asked him.

Billy sighed as he retrieved the broom. "Here, let me do that" I told him just as he was about to start sweeping.

"Thanks Nikki" As I started sweeping Billy started explaining. "When Bella went home just a minute ago Jake came inside. He said he wanted an explanation on why you were still alive and why I lied to him. So I told him that you left when you were adopted into another family, because you were only about five then it doesn't make sense that you had run off, so I had to lie, again. I guess he will know the truth sooner or later though, I don't think it's gonna take long now."

"You mean it won't be long before your son there turns into a wolf, right?"

Billy started to laugh "Yeah that's exactly what I mean"

"So is there anything special that comes with being a werewolf?"

"Well there is imprinting"

"Imprinting?"

"Yeah it's when a wolf finds their partner for life. Nothing else in the world matters except for them."

"Sounds wonderful" I said as I finished cleaning up the mess.

Billy laughed "your here for not even a day and your cleaning up after us. I think I might get used to it" he grinned at me. I grinned back.

"So if Jake was is here, where is he now?" I asked when put the broom back in the cupboard.

"Jakes outside in his garage most likely."

"Um, I might go and see if he is alright then." I said as I started to walk out the back door.

"Just be careful Nikki." I heard Billy call out behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nice To Meet You**

"Jacob?" I asked as I knocked on the garage door.

No answer.

"Jacob I'm gonna come in if you don't open the door." I threatened.

I started to hear footsteps on the other side of the door and within seconds the door was flung open to reveal Jacob. "Damn I knew you were persistent but this is just annoying" he said with a grin. I thought he was mad?

"Well what can I say, I'm an annoying person." I said as I stepped around him and into the garage. "This place hasn't changed much. Apart from the car." I walked over and started looking it over.

"You're going to fix this? Its gonna take forever" It had to alteast be 1980's.

"Yeah, but I'm putting it on hold for a while, gonna fix up these." He pointed to two motorbikes in the corner. "How would you know if its gonna take forever? You don't seem like the car type." He said as he sat down opposite me.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't know a few things about cars."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what did you mean."

"What I mean is that look at you. You are probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I just thought you would have been one of those girls who all they care about is makeup and clothes."

"Well I doubt that I am the most beautiful person you have ever seen, and as for makeup and clothes, I have never even put on makeup or looked twice about what I was wearing. Guess your gonna have to rethink what you thought about me ha." I said while crossing my arms and grinning.

He grinned back "Guess I am." Then he sighed.

"You thought I was mad at you didn't you?" he asked.

"Billy told me what happened. I heard the glass break. I know how I would feel if I was told what you were told."

"Don't worry about it ok? It was just a shock. I mean coming home and finding someone who you thought was dead sitting there talking to your dad. Not exactly something that happens every day." He said with a grin and I couldn't help but grin back.

We spent the next hour or so working on Jacob's car. Within the first ten minutes Jacob had smudged nearly all of the grease he could find on me. All the clothes I had on now were officially wrecked and I was in despite need of a shower. I was just about to go inside when I heard someone calling from outside. "Hey Jake, you in there?"

"That would be Quil and Embry. Don't worry they are harmless."

"Trust me I'm not scared of anything." _Except what you will think of me when you find out what I really am. _I thought to myself.

Jacob just laughed at me and called them in. As they stepped through the door I could tell they were Quileute like Jake. They had the same tone coloured skin and jet black hair.

When they saw me they froze. I thought they were going into shock up until they started looking between me and Jake.

"Guys this is Nikki, Nikki this is Quil and Embry."

"Hey""nice to meet you." They both grinned at me.

"Don't even try it." Jake warned them.

"Hey it's not our fault you have a hot girl in your garage." Both said at the same time.

"Seriously if you even try anything I will personally kill you."

"That's if they survive me." I said causing a grin from all the guys.

"I better go inside and shower." Eager to get inside before Quil or Embry try anything.

"See ya later." They all said.

As I stepped outside I heard a chorus of "Wooooo" followed by a 'bang' and an "Aww" and "Hey". I laughed quietly to myself as I made my way into the house.

Billy was watching TV when I came inside. I told him I was gonna take a shower and, after looking at me, he practically pushed me in.

When I got out of the shower I realised that all my clothes were in the other room. I tucked the towel tightly under my arms, took a quick look out the door then ran straight to the room. When I was in the room I quickly shut the door and ran to the bed where my clothes were. When I was at the corner of my bed my foot hit something. I looked down and saw the photo album that I found. I picked it up and started flicking through the pages. There were ones of Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob and Billy. They dated all the way back to when Jacob was born.

When I got to the end of the album I came across an envelope. It was thick and had the inscription _always remembered _on it. I opened the envelope to find photos of Sarah before the car accident. She was with Billy and by the looks of it, they were still in school. As I started to look through the rest of the photos in the envelope I noticed that they were all of Sarah. When I started to get through the rest of the photos they changed. They were no longer pictures of Sarah, but of me.

The first one I looked at looked like I was the same age of Jake, maybe two years old, but of course I was probably only two months. All the rest of them were random pictures of my first five years of growing up, nothing really interesting.

I settled the album on the table beside my bed and, realizing I wasn't dressed, got dressed.

When I made my way into the kitchen Billy was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes Charlie. I will. Tell Bella thanks. Ok bye." He hung up the phone just as I rounded the corner. "Hey Billy, who was that?" I asked.

"That was my friend Charlie, Bella's dad." He said while turning towards me. "He wanted to know if we wanted to go to their house for tea. I told him an old friend was over and I would have to ask her. Do you want to go?"

"Whatever you want to do, we will do it." I said smiling at him.

"I will call him and tell him we will come then. Will you go tell Jake please?"

"Sure"

I went to open the garage door when I heard a low chuckle. I stopped just outside of the door and leaned in to listen.

"Man she is soooo hot. Is she coming to our school?" One voice said, which I then remember as Quil's. Who were they talking about?

"Not hot, smoking hot" The other voice, Embry, said.

"Guys I really don't want to talk about her like that. And I don't know if she is even staying let alone going to school here." Jacob said and I heard another smack and "Ow."

"She has been a friend of dad's for a long time." Jake told then.

"But how can Billy have a friend that young? She has to be like what? 16?" Embry asked.

"She is 15 actually. And the reason she is close to dad is because him and my mum found Nikki when she was young. Nikki is practically a daughter to him." So they were talking about me?

"Just because she is a friend of your dads doesn't mean you can't go out with her. I mean Bella is Billy's friends daughter right? How can it be much different?" Quil asked.

"It's different because Bella isn't directly dad's friend, but Nikki is. I don't even like Nikki like that."

"Cummon man she is hot, she knows about cars and just think about her in a bikini. I know I can." Eww.

"That is seriously gross guys. If you like her that much then go and ask her out, you're thinking about a death wish though." Jake warned them.

"Yeah right Jake, like she can resist my charms." Causing all three to burst out laughing.

I took the opportunity to go tell Jacob, trying not to laugh myself.

"Hey Jake." I said as I pulled the door opened. Only to find that it was jammed shut. I pulled a few times but it didn't budge. Remembering what Jake was like he was probably just sitting back and watching me embarrass myself, lucky for me though I never get embarrassed. I was once dared to poor a whole bowl of punch over my head, which I did, and I didn't even care. It was just fun.

"Ugh Jacob Black I know you're watching. Open the door." I heard laughing and then footsteps. The door opened to show Jacob and Quil and Embry standing behind him.

"Thanks for jamming the door." I said sarcastically, stepping into the garage.

"Not my fault you're so small that you weren't strong enough to actually pull the door hard enough." He said while shutting the door.

"Not my fault everyone around here is as tall as a giant." I said back. Although I knew that it was just the wolf geans, but I wouldn't say anything about that just yet.

Jacob just grinned "So what did you want to tell me?"

"How did you know I was gonna tell you something?"

"Just a guess, so?"

"Billy told me to tell you that we are going to Charlie's for tea tonight." I told him.

"Ok then." He said while grabbing a towel and wiping his hands. "Is that all."

"Yep that's all." Making my way towards the door, "and I might just be going to school in La Push" I told Quil and Embry. They grinned and winked at me while I shook my head and started to leave, "We are leaving in 10" I yelled to Jacob over my shoulder.


End file.
